New School
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: REWRITTEN! Chloe and her twin brother, Michael, have to move yet again. As they move to a small town and meet three interesting kids in the process. Hiding their powers from their new friends wasn't hard, until they discovered that, Kit, their new friends father disappeared. What will happen when Chloe and Michael find out what their new friends are and what they have to do?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

_Author's Note: I rewrote New school and decided to go in an all new direction. Please Review. Thank you for reading –J. _

Prolog

Hello. I am Chloe Saunders and I am a Necromancer along with my twin brother, Michael. In more ways in one Michael and I are alike. With the way we act to dress, personality, and life. Though Michael usually goes to a different school than I do, because we wanted separate lives from each other because of those reasons we were always lumped together. It really wasn't our fault, dad was always gone and we were all the other had really. No other family but the other sibling and our father.

Michael, taller than I was as he got our dead uncles height standing at 6' while I was barely even reached 5'. While my hair was blonde his was colored black, we both had blue eyes and had a familiar built. Both of us were skinny and I was toned from years of gymnastics and he was muscular due to he plays sports all the time. Michael's black hair barely reached his eyebrows from weeks of not cutting it, though I am pretty sure he doesn't care dad always made him get one if he saw him with slightly long hair. Michael has expected, really, his necro part of him more than I have. I try to hide it and pretend it's not there but Michael he dresses in every black and tight has few piercings and he typically screams BAD ASS and DEATH.

While I TRY to act simi-normal and not like I was constantly surrounded by death. It seemed everywhere we looked there was a ghost or a dead body. Which we both realized we could raise and basically build an army let's just say we try to stay away from dead people. We learned to control our powers with nightly/ weekly visit to the woods behind each of our house we get. Michael and I had always convinced dad to get a house with wood as our back yard. I wanted to play the Necromancer roll, slightly, so I wear black with hints of color almost everyday.

Which you can't blame on me or Michael with the type of lives we had. Mother dying we were at the age of four, dad becoming a work-a-lholic, and our only living aunt dying a few years back. Plus we were always moving and we couldn't make much friends, but Michael was always good at it. Most of the populars of the school glued themselves to his side because of his 'bad boy imagine' and the fact he played sports brought points from the guys. Then there was me, always at his side just in case we saw a ghost either one of us would go take care of it. But that was before we decided to take our own courses in life.

Dad was moving us again and we hoped for the best this time around. Michael had to stay about another week in this school because the school was giving him a hard time on his transfer papers. But this move would be different because unlike the past six years he was actually going to be in the same school I was. THANK GOD! I got tired of going through that- Necromancer- abilities by myself. Even if I had to wait a week for him to get here, it'll be totally worth the wait. He even let me take the only other bedroom with the shower, without putting up much of a fight.

You could say Michael and I were closer than regular sibilings. We RARELY faught and when we did we couldn't stay mad at each other longer than an hour. We weren't just family we were best friends, but of all the moving we wouldn't be friends longer enough with someones before moving. Michael told me everything and I told him everything- even when I started my monthly gift. I was FREAKED! But Michael being a guy and understand more of what exactly I needed at the moment went to the store at brought my tampons and pads. After I calmed down and stopped being dumbstruck at the little blood spot on my underwear I knew what happened and was embrassesed that I screamed for my older brother- by 2 mintues- for help.

But he doesn't hold it against me at all. He actually said once if he saw blood on his underwear –if he was a girl- he would be a little too shock at the moment to understand too. I told him thank you of course, and we pretended it hadn't happened. Though even if Michael told me everything, I was pretty sure he kept most of the girls that trailed him a secrete but it was no secrete that he wasn't a virgin. At least not since he turned 14, he got drunk at a party and I had found him naked with a girl getting dressed.

He thinks that I don't know about that, but it was hard NOT to notice all the moans coming from your brother's room especially when you knew he brought home a girl. I ignored it most of the time, and always wondered how he didn't let his powers get in his way of how 'normal' relationships with people. I was always nervous and worried that the person was a ghost that I was walking too, but he… he nevered questioned it he just talked. I think he learned a trick that he hadn't taught me. But I didn't want to bring it up, because he was also that over protective brother and would question everything to get the meaning behind the unspoken question behind it.

I couldn't wait till next week when Michael comes and help make it easier for me to make friends. We were both 16, but being that young didn't stop him from basically being a man-whore. For me? Guys never gave me a second look. I was basically flat chested and had little to no curves and I think Michael liked it that way. That no guys were 'trailing' after me like girls were him. I would have to admit, my brother was hot and some past friends said I looked kinda of like a girl version of him but with softer features. I didn't want to go into what that could possibly could have meant.

I was unpacking everything as I started school tomorrow and I have been in the new house for about three days. Un-packing had never crossed my mind and it was what I spent the rest of the day doing and blasting my music so loud I was pretty sure the neighbor across the street could hear the words being said even with the windows and doors locked and shut.


	2. New School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

_Author's Note: I am going to try to upload chapters 1- 4 as that's where I left off. Chapter 5 is being written but I have no idea when it'll be finished and up. Thank you for reading –J. _

New School

_(Cpov)_

Today was my first day for Lyles High School. _Sighs._ Dad had to move again because that's where the work was going to be, New York. We've lived in New York before, before mom died then after my dad said his job transferred him to Kansas. Then to Washington, next New Hampshire, Tennessee, New Mexico, California, you get the point. Dad promised me this time though, that I'll be in New York until I graduate high school, next year. I was grateful he said whatever happens I wasn't moving schools, no matter if the job transferred him again at the beginning at the new year like they always did when a job was done.

I was walking to school; since it was close enough I decided to wear a pink tank, tight blue jean shorts, and pink converse. My jewelry consists of black, pink, and white bracelets and a black bracelet that has chains on it. I left my blonde hair down in soft curls my bangs covered most of my right eye giving it a 'scene/emo' look. I hated adding labels like that to things, but that's what most people would name it if they HAD to place a name on it. I hardly wore make-up but when I did it was always black eyeliner, a little foundation- but this time I decided to add pink eye shadow.

The school was huge; the main floor, top floor, then the floor that was basically underneath the school. I made me way to the front office, I had kept my head down not to draw attention to myself. The school was two months into the school and I didn't want to look stupid when I stuttered, it still found its way to my throat when I spoke to the front office secretary.

"I-I-I'm new here-e-e. I d-don't know whe-e-e-re to g-g-g-get m-m-m-my sch-schdule." I tried to keep my face neutral like it was my usual speech pattern.

"Your name?" The woman said not even looking up at me.

"Chloe Saunders." I said with confidence that I didn't even have. The woman got up walking to the printer in the corner waiting for a few papers, before stapling them together and grabbing a red pen and marked on what looked like the map of the school.

"I mapped out the route to your classes and placed a star on your locker, to help you out. Have a nice day." With that I left looking over the map deciding to find my locker first, locker 341. I placed a locker mirror and a magnetic cup to hold pencils and left to my first class, Honors English.

~Lunch~

Since I haven't really met anyone and I had stayed to myself, I went to the library. It wasn't truly my fault as I was shy and didn't like to talk to most people considering that I had that nervous stutter. When I reached the library there was about twenty computers and all but two were open to use. Both were girls and they were on Youtube and were gossiping, shaking my head I looked around more, there was one more person here. He was in the back corner as to stay far away from everyone else; he wore all black even his hair was black. He looked well-built but I could tell seriously because his jacket was pretty baggy. I had noticed he was bobbing his head- he was listening to music- looking down at a book he was reading. I realized I was staring at him and quickly looked down taking a seat next to him but at a distance.

I begin writing in my 'secret' notebook, I only let people I was close to read it. Which wasn't many people, my dad and Michael knew about it and that was about it I wasn't at a school long enough to get close to people by time I STARTED to I had to move. The notebook mainly consists of movie ideas, as I wanted to be a screenwriter. I was just doing a mini summary of the movie idea when I felt someone in front of me. I looked up. It was a boy with a letterman jacket on, green and gold was the colors of it and the patch had a basketball on the arm of it along with years he had been it in.

The boy himself was tall and slender, brown-reddish hair, brown eyes, his face was hard angular features. He was smirking at me it instating put me on edge. I blinked a couple times at him, as not to realize he was actually in front of me. He looked down at the table then back at me.

"What you writing cutie?" He questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.

"N-nothing."

"This," He waved his hand over to the notebook. "Doesn't look like nothing." I was going to reply but someone interrupted. Another boy about his height, blonde, almond shaped brown eyes, same letterman but it also had a football patch and he looked Asian.

"James, what are you doing?" I could hear the hint of annoyance in his voice. "Is he buggy you? I could beat him up for you." The blonde Asian boy said to me, smiling. His smile was warm almost and welcoming.

"I-it's al-alright."

"The name's Simon." He put his hand out for me to shake and I did, smiling at him a little.

"Chloe."

"New Girl?" He raised one of his eyebrows, taking his hand back the smile never left his face though. I slight nod, a little embarrassed. It got awkward because I didn't know what to say next. The bell rang; making me jump as I quickly packed my bag.

"Well, we should go." Simon said gripping James's shoulder and pointing to the door. I nod as they walked out. I followed but went in the opposite direction to my next class. I got lost, I flipped the map the wrong way when I left the library but when I finally found it. When I got in everyone stared at me, making me nervous as heck.

"S-s-s-sorry I g-g-got l-l-l-os-s-st." The teacher nods and points to an empty sit next to the boy that was in the library.

"Take a seat." I nod and make my way over. The boy's facial expression did not change from the neutral one he was giving me when I first noticed it was the only empty seat in the class room. I didn't even try to introduce myself, knowing that he probably didn't care and I was too shy to do anything different. The teacher was writing on the chalkboard, placing the chalk down and smacking his hand together to get rid of the residue from it turning to the class.

"Now, that everyone has a partner I didn't have to work out anything. The person sitting is your partner for this project until winter break. This project is half of your grade for the semester; it can be over anything that happened in history. Or a movie, book, person that we've went over in this class already. You may begin." He sat at his desk grading papers, the classes rumbled with mumbles as everyone was discussing what their project was going to be about. I stayed quiet, staring at the desk content on not talking and making a fool of myself.

It also looked like my partner wasn't going to say anything or try to make me talk to him. But I needed him because I was new and had no idea what they went over in the course of two months. I turned slightly to him, and he glanced at me in the corner of his eyes. That's when I saw the color, or I paid attention to them. Green, a bright/ dull green, but green. "U-u-um."

"Do you always stutter?" He didn't look at me so I had to go off of his voice. His voice was deep and made me tingle just at the sound of it. I was alarmed by the feeling but I forgot it quickly.

"N-n-no." He turned, raising one of his eyebrows and looked me up and down as to question 'Really?' and I had an odd feeling of explaining my stutter to him.

"It-t-t's ju-ust when I get ner-nervous." He gave me another once over look and turned back to the front of the class.

"We'll do a movie it'll be easier for you because you're new. Have you seen the movie 'Boy in the strip pajamas?'?" I nod, knowing he would be looked at me in the corner of his eyes; I turned back to the front of the class. And thought over the movie, I had watched my sophomore year in high school. Everyone was so into it, even the guys who seemed not to give two shits about it in the beginning. It looked like none of the class was watching it until the boy snuck into the camp to help the Jewish boy find his father and everyone was yelling at the boy for being… well basically stupid and for the father of the boy to find him. Most of the girls had tears in their eyes when the young boy got caught in the middle of one of the cabins being sent to the gas chambers.

I didn't, I knew something like that was going to happen and I had readied myself for it. Staring at my desk while it happened and only looked up when the boy's father was yelling his name at the end of it. It was basically the same reaction the class gave for the movie War Horse, when the horse was running into the barbed wire and dying. The class had yelled at that too, especially when they were going to kill it. I had smiled because I didn't know the guys in the class had cared so much for something like that. As they played it off that they were all these strong, un-emotional boys. But that class got close and we all knew better than to mention anything that happened in the class.

The bell rang and I got up looking at the map, trying to decide if I was holding the map the right way this time or not. The map was taken out of my hands then placed back turned to opposite way in my hands. "The school's like that." I looked up to see the dark haired- green eyed boy walking away.

"Thanks." I mumbled, smiling for an unknown reason. I made my way to the last class of the day, Art.

_(Dpov)_

The blaring of my alarm clock started to get annoying before I could bang the crap out of it to shut it off. Once it was turned off, I swung my legs out of bed to go take a shower. I also woke up before Simon or Tori as they like to hogged the bathroom in the mornings and I didn't want to get in the middle of that. I washed my body with Axe body wash and washed my hair with Axe as well. After I was finished I stayed for a moment longer letting the hot water relax my muscles, and then got out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and wiped the mirror from the steam, and brushed my teeth.

When brushing my teeth was done, I made my way to my room. Simon pasted rubbing the morning sleep out of his eyes, not noticing I was even there. I walked over to my drawers I pulled out a pair of boxers, putting them on and letting the towel hang on my shoulders to catch the dripping water from my hair. I glanced at the clock, 7:15; we had about an hour to get to school. Pulling my black jeans and a black shirt on, I walked out with my jacket and backpack to grab an apple and a glass of water for breakfast while I waited for Tori and Simon.

Tori, was Simon's half-sister, that dad took in after he found out he had a daughter he demanded full custody of her when he saw burses on her arm and stomach one day. Apparently her mother wasn't very nice and he hasn't explained the situation of him and Tori's mother. I was adopted by dad when I was six and Simon was five so Tori was basically my sister too. In a way Simon and Tori were alike they were both popular and liked the attention. Tori and I didn't get along very well and fight often, while Simon's and Tori's were sibling bantering, mine and her ended up with a wall being punched in or something broken.

After they came down, arguing like always about who took longer in the bathroom, we walked to school which wasn't very far. School was like always except I saw this new girl at lunch. Okay, not at lunch but it was lunch time and I was in the library. I hadn't realized her until I heard Simon's voice during when my IPod decided to change the song. Blonde hair, blue eyes… and looked beautiful. I've nevered describe a girl that way- most annoyed me, and tried to get with me. Apparently I was under the 'Hot' category, and I was only known because who my sister and brother were and the fact that I was respected/ feared because of the way I looked.

I'll admit, I was built, but I looked like a basketball player at most. Muscular but leaned… if I could describe myself from a girl's point of view. No, that was actually what I overheard a girl say one time. I kept to myself most of the time, always reading or listening to music or both. Simon and the girl were having a conversation, then the bell rang I left before I could see Simon offer anything. Walking into History, even for the spilt second of seeing her, I already couldn't get her out of my head. I started thinking about math, which worked until she walked in and sat in the desk next to me.

At first I thought I could handle it, until the teacher said she'll be my partner. I couldn't understand this weird feeling I had towards her, and it slightly scared me. I had this strange sense to protect her from everything and everyone. It's wasn't hard for me to feel like I should protect but that was usually for my family not a random human girl. Even though, I could tell that she wanted to be quiet, we had to discuss our project. I kept my temper in check, while she started to stutter. I actually found it cute, but I could tell the hint of nervousness on her. I knew it was because of what I looked like. She looked innocent and I…didn't, of course she was nervous around me.

When the bell rang, I started to get up and I noticed she was looking at a map. But it was upside down, I quickly changed it to the direction it was supposed to be in and walked away before she could even say anything to me. The rest of the day I could hear her voice in my head 'Thanks' she actually sound like she was and it wasn't sarcastic in any way. Why was I thinking about her? She's freaking new, I knew nothing about her and she knew nothing about me. She is human and I am not, she is innocent and I almost made someone crippled…

When I got home later that day, Simon wouldn't shut up about the new girl. Apparently he had the last class with her, Art. And guess what? They're partners for the freaking project. What is up with all these teachers deciding to give our project when she comes to school? I tuned Simon out after a while he kept talking about how nice she was and how hot she was. Like she had this bad girl attitude and persona, but looked innocent. I would say that, the way she dressed said she was 'badass' but trying to match it with the way she acted and the way she spoke said 'pure' and 'innocent' and 'angel'.


	3. Projects

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

_Author's note: Thank you for reading –J. _

Projects

_(Cpov)_

Yesterday I got paired up with Simon and that boy that is in my history class. It's just my luck I am new and get thrown into projects on the first day. Simon seemed nice enough and he seemed to always smile and laugh at something. He was preppy and hyper I guess I should say. Today I was set on making more friends besides Simon no matter who it is. I am wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, a pink tank, and a black leather jacket to match. I left my hair down and straight in the same style it was the other day. I only had eyeliner and foundation on this time around making my blue eyes sort of pop.

During the day, I was doing better because more people started to talk to me. Mainly guys and there were a few girls I knew I could get along with easily. It was semi-hard because I wasn't normal and I didn't know who was real and who was dead. I am a necromancer, only my family knew about my powers and they were really particular of whom I brought in the house because of this. It also what was making it hard for me to make friends and trust people. Which leads me to be a loner, and not able to trust anybody. All my years of moving from school to school, state to state I haven't met another Supernatural.

My mother was a Supernatural, who told my father before they got married and told him the possibility that their child(ren) would have her powers. And fortunately he was okay with it after she convinced him she wasn't crazy. He never told me how she got him to think she wasn't crazy. Though I never mind that he didn't, he liked to pretend that I was normal every once in a while. Asking if I have seen a ghost while he was gone at work to keep track of how often I saw things, just in case someone actually said I was crazy he could explain or make up something to go along with it.

The school day was like yesterday during lunch. I stayed by myself and the boy from history class was still by himself in the corner listening to music. Simon showed up sitting on the table I was and started talking about the Art project and how I should come over to his house to work on it. Which would be after school today, we would walk straight to his house when the bell rang to go home. It was the starting process of deciding exactly what Art it would be.

History was like it was yesterday also, the boy rarely said anything. Only handed me a paper about what exactly I was responsible for. Most of it was the art work and research pictures during the time period that movie was set in. I didn't ask what he was responsible for, but something told me he was going easy on me that there was much more work than what he was giving me. I wanted to question it, see if what I thought was right but I quickly decided against it. Mostly because the bell rang and he basically ran out of the room.

Simon was standing outside the door, when I got out I walked up to him and he smiled. "Ready?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows, I nod swinging my messenger bag behind me. I didn't have to go to my locker, but he did so I followed him and waited as he placed almost everything in his locker besides his sketch book, color pencils, and his science book. Then we began walking to his house and it got awkward like he wasn't sure what to talk about. So I began a cliché topic, family.

"Are you an only child?" He turned slightly towards me a grateful smile.

"No. I have a half-sister, Tori. Don't take anything ANYTHING she says serious. Then my adopted bother, Derek. With him don't take anything personal, he acts like that all the time." Slightly confused I just nod and try to keep the conversation going.

"I have a twin brother. He's two minutes older than me. He should be here sometime next week, um… what about your parents?" I look up at him as he looks up at the sky.

"Just my dad, my birth mother died… I think. Dad doesn't talk about her much I don't even know her name or know she looks like. Tori's mom… um… I've met her once when we went to pick up Tori when she moved in. I've only had my father."

"My mother's dead. Car wreck, dad hasn't really been dad since then he does his best I know. But Michael and I see him about once every other month if we're lucky- Michael is all I have." He nods, walking up the drive-way to his house. Stopping and glancing at me, "We'll stay in the kitchen. Dad might… uh, just if he asks if you want to stay for dinner that's completely up to you. I'm not going to make you." With that he opens the door and I follow him to the kitchen.

He tosses his backpack on the table and goes to the fridge. "Want a drink?"

"Water's fine." He nods grabbing two bottle waters and hands me one as he gets comfortable. He brought out his sketch book, flipping to a clean page then looking up at me expecting me to say or do something. I started tapping the table with my fingers soon that was the only noise in the kitchen.

"What the hell is that annoying-" Simon and I whipped our heads to the kitchen door, where the boy in History class was. My PARTNER from history class was, we stared at each other for a moment. Not stared at each other, but more looking into each other's eyes when I met his eyes I didn't want to turn away. They sucked me in a deep pool of green surrounded me the longer we stared at each other. Someone clearing their throat brought me back and I looked at Simon.

"Derek. This is Chloe we have an Art project that we're working on." Derek glanced at me, and I wouldn't meet his eyes because I knew he was talking about me tapping my fingers.

"Ummm. Hi again. Sorry, I was just tapping my fingers concentrating." I finally said when both boys were watching me. I was surprised that I didn't stutter, but I wasn't nervous at all around them I was actually quite comfortable and oddly relaxed. I only felt this way when I was around Michael. Derek nods and leaves the room. I nod back even though he couldn't see me and turn back to my chair.

"We are getting nowhere." Simon said, placing his pencil on the table. Sighing, I took out my notebook with all my stories. But as I stared at the notebook, I realize what we could do our project on. Grinning I flipped to a finished story and tossed it to Simon. He looked confused at me, while I wrote down my number and handed him that too.

"Text me, when you finish reading that. Actually read all of them and we'll talk tomorrow about what I have in mind. I got to go, bye." I quickly got up and made my way to the door, when a black haired bobbed girl that looked slightly like Simon stepped in my way.

"Simon! What did I say about having one of your WHORES in the house?!" She glared at me and I was taken back. I blinked a couple of times, before crossing my arms over my chest glaring at her. Realizing that this was his sister and he mentioned not to take her seriously, even if that did kind of hurt.

"Excuse ME! But Simon and I were just working on an ART project. I've NEVERED touched him and he NEVERED touched me. I am NOT those types of girls," I stepped out of here way and opened the door. "But you seemed like you are." With that I shut the door and walked home, which was surprisingly close to mine.

_(Dpov)_

It happened again in History, the sense that I should protect her though nothing was wrong with anything that happened. Still confused, I refused to speak to her, even if we had a project. I knew if she was in Simon's art class she had some artistic skill hidden so I gave her pretty much the decoration part of the project. While I was going to pull the movie and explain almost every little part of the movie in the paper part of the assignment that had to be at least five pages long. And the next part was to research more about that time period and how the holocaust had come to an end.

The whole time in the class I had to chant to myself. _She is human, you are not. She is human, you are not. _ Knowing any little thing could set her off, she should've heard about me by now warning her. But if she did she didn't show any fear more confusion than anything that I could tell. And her scent was more distinct than before, Strawberries, that is what she smelt like but I could smell another boy on her. I had to suppress the growl that came, thinking about her with another boy.

When the bell rang I literally ran out of the room, my mind was being consumed with this tiny blonde. And the Wolf part of me was fond of her, that much I knew but I didn't know why. I took the car, not even waiting for Tori or Simon knowing it'll just piss them off but I didn't care. I HAD to get away from the school. The wolf was freaking me out, I knew it was my wolf cause 1) it told me when I was confused about who the hell was talking to me in my head, 2) Having him talk to me was a first, 3) and he wanted me to DO things to the little innocent blonde. Things I have never thought about doing to ANY girl.

I quickly walked to my room, pacing wondering what in the world I was going to do. Dad only told me so much about my werewolf- like changing and explaining that my abilities were stronger than a normal werewolf because of an experiment I was taken in place of. But that was all then I remembered dad had a werewolf book in his office. I opened my door, and heard tapping that wouldn't stop and it got annoying by time I reached dad's office and I followed the sound. Too pissed to smell or recognize my wolf to see what it was telling me. And I was semi-shocked to see that Blonde girl in the kitchen.

Simon introduced me, but all I could do was watching her. Drinking in every part of her body, breathing deeply to smell those strawberries. And her eyes, though I've seen them before they seemed more opened and relaxing I had forgot why I was annoyed moments ago. I slightly heard Chloe apologize for the tapping, nodding I left the room before I could give into my wolf side and made my way back to dad's office to get that damn book.

When I reached it, I noticed dad had quite the collection of werewolf books more than three. There were five, and I grabbed all of them opening one as I waked to my room when I heard Tori screaming about some whore being in the house. _Chloe._ I thought and growled because Tori said that, then I heard Chloe's remark and bit back a laugh as I heard the front door shut and Tori cursing her out because Chloe actually stood up for herself. I've also noticed that Chloe hadn't stuttered, once since yesterday and I had oddly missed it. Shaking my head from the Chloe thoughts I went to my room and started on studying about werewolves.


	4. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading –J._

Finding Out

_(Cpov)_

It's been a week and Michael was due any minute and I was running around the house cleaning and setting things up for our nightly outing that I have been too afraid to go out by myself. He promised that was the first thing he wanted to do when he got here, since it would've been close to sunset he was going to quickly change to track clothes and then we were to set off and practice our powers. I couldn't wait.

I've also made few friends. As few I meant it; Simon, Jamie, Josh, and oddly enough Derek. Jamie and Josh were like a two in one deal they were dating and were cute together. Josh had dark brown eyes and hair to match muscular like Simon and about the same height as Simon he was really nice too. Jamie had hair so dark it was almost black- which probably came from her heritage as you can see and hear the Hispanic accent on her- and she had brown eyes also. She went just to Josh's chin and had curves I would die for. A flat stomach, slightly wide hips and boobs to match… I guess I should say. Since both Simon and Derek were my partners I had found myself at their house more often enough at the end of the day almost every day. Switching between the two and I had usually found myself staying for dinner every time too.

It had felt right, like I somehow belonged with them. Kit- Simon's, Derek's, and Tori's dad was nice and he filled in basically the father roll easily. Simon had recently started getting a little flirty with me and Derek started talking more than five minutes to me as the longer we worked together, the more he talked. And I found myself; each time I was with him working on the project I would sneak glances. Studying him more each time. The way he talked, held himself, and handle my stutter before than anyone before him. Most people got annoyed easily but he would gently tell me to breathe, rethink, and try again.

Though he mainly talked about the project and a few things about himself, when we took breaks and I made him play twenty questions. I asked and if he answered, he got to ask me a question in return and it worked out nice. I knew that Derek was protective over his family, favorite color was black or dark clothing, and he liked rock music. Then a few random things here and there as too 'what would you do if…' type of questions. With him I was relaxed and content with almost everything. Simon I was relaxed but with him flirting with me most of the time, I never get chance to be content with him like I was with Derek.

A knock on the door brought me to the present. I quickly answered it and throwing myself at my brother who chuckled and wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead.

"Nice to know someone missed me." I smiled at him and let him in the door. Since he had his bags sent ahead of time all his things were already in his room and he walked straight there. Being as the sun was diffidently going to be down by time he was done I quickly packed a bag of waters, flash lights, first aid kits, and a blanket.

_(Dpov)_

This shouldn't be happening this early. I've read in the book it shouldn't happen until my eighteen birthday and it had listed all the side effects letting me know what they were. I hadn't finished all the books, yet. I was on the third one, leaving notes in each of the books and sticky notes for things I should revisit later. Each book seemed to be about a different subject: Changing, Packs, The 'Inner Wolf', The Powers [that came with being a werewolf], and Mates (which I purposely left last to read). These books weren't small either; they were thick and went into great detail about everything and everything that could go wrong but also everything that could go right.

I didn't want to freak dad out, so after everyone was heading to bed, I locked my bedroom door and sneaked out making my way to the woods that was a few blocks over. Even with it being extremely cold, I was burning up but I knew I couldn't take off my shirt in the middle of winter. I probably would get the cops called on me neighbors calming 'a half-naked man, potentially deadly is walking around the neighborhood.' When I made it to the woods, I found a clearing and gave in to the pain and twitching/ spasms my muscles were doing.

_(Cpov)_

Michael and I have been walking around for a while, trying to feel for the spirits that hung around and bodies that we could practice on. I nevered liked being a spirit back to its body; I didn't like having that control of them basically being my puppet. We've done it a few times, before we decided to call it a night and head back. But we didn't realize how far we had gotten into the woods and got lost. Then I heard the most earsplitting cry of pain. Michael and I froze, looking at each other before we followed the cries.

I was frozen in place with I saw Derek, on his hands and knees shirtless. He looked in incredible pain, throwing up and coughing. I tried to take a step forward but Michael's hand stopped me shaking his head. I turned back to Derek, the wind below and his head shoot up. At that moment, I didn't like any emotion show for him because I saw the terror.

"Chloe." He said, before turning and throwing up again. I ran to him, kneeling next to him placing my hand on his back. I could feel his muscles move and feel the bones try to move themselves but something was stopping them from doing that. I had no idea what was going on but I slightly started rubbing his back and using my other arm to move up and down his arms. He was burning up and in this weather it had felt nice.

"Chloe…" Derek mumbled, now just dry heaving and what managed to come up was blood and stomach acid.

"Shhhh. Derek. It's okay, everything will be okay. You're going to be okay." I moved my hand so I can run it through his hair that was covered in sweat. I glanced up at Michael who was looking back and forth between Derek and I confused. I turned my attention back to Derek who was shaking slightly, his arms and legs not able to hold him up right. I gently pulled him and moved so that his head was in my lap.

He tried to get up and failed miserably, whimpering a little as he fell back down. I started to run my hands threw his hair again and that seemed to calm him some as he fell asleep. I moved the back pack off my back and dug through it taking off my sweater and then my tank top shivering when the air hit me and I quickly put back on my sweater. Wetting my shirt from a water bottle and cleaning off his face and then just placing it on his forehead to hopefully cool him down some.

I was beyond confused at what was going on and worried. Where was Simon? Kit? Hell, even Tori? Why did he come out here by himself? Why the hell was he throwing up? Why the hell did it seem like his muscles and bones didn't want to be where they were supposed to be? I felt Michael sit next to and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, showing him that I was completely terrified and confused. He nods, throwing my bag over his shoulder, and walked over to face Derek, grabbing only two water bottles left and dumping one all over Derek's face.

This woke up him, groaning, and going slightly into a fettle position.

"Derek? Derek? Get up, we'll help you stand but you need to help us you're too heavy for us. We'll take you home."

"No. Your home. Too many questions… from dad." I nod and help him stand as Michael made Derek wrap an arm around his shoulders and I held Derek up at his side. We tried quickly to find our way out of the woods with Derek's help of steering us in the right direction.

Michael kick opened the back door and we rushed Derek the couch laying him down. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. I sat on the coffee table as Michael disappeared then reappeared with a glass of orange juice, a glass of water, and a bottle full of Advil. Michael handed Derek two Advil's and the glass of orange juice.

"Drink." He demanded the turned to me. "Chloe, go get a cool towel and a pillow." I nod and quickly did what I told. Michael was pacing when I got back, I picked up Derek's head to put the pillow underneath and the small cool towel over his forehead. After that was done, I looked up at Michael who was staring worriedly at me.

"How do you know him?" He pointed the sleeping form of Derek.

"School. We're partners for a History project." He nods, sitting down on the other couch with his head in his hands mumbled unintelligent things. I don't know how long we stayed the way we did, until Derek shoot up looking around. When he saw me, he narrowed his eyes almost in a glare and looked at Michael.

"Chloe…" I put up my hand, silencing him.

"What the hell was that Derek?" He looked taken back but quickly covered it with an emotionless mask.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I gave him a glare all on my own.

"Bullshit Derek." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Michael snap his head up. I usually never curse, so I understood the surprise. "Do I EVEN have to go over what I saw? What was going on? Derek tell me what is going on."

He didn't seem to be letting up, so I took out my phone and found Simon's number. Clicking it, so all I had to do was call him. "Answer or I am calling Simon and making him wake up Kit and have them come get you." I could see the mental battle going on in his head. As if I would really do it, I moved it towards my ear and moved my finger to hit the green call button but Derek stopped me by slumping over and sighing.

"I am not human, Chloe." I shut the phone, with my mouth hanging open. Derek looked up at me, shutting his eyes and covering his face with his hands. I quickly shut it and looked at Michael who was glaring at Derek.

"What do you mean you're not human, Derek?" He didn't move or mumble anything. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he tensed before relaxing some. "What are you, Derek?" I made sure I sounded curious. All these possibilities ran through my head as what he could be. Crazy, an alien, a Supernatural, a boy who was too much into fiction that he made himself sick.

"A Supernatural… is what we call ourselves." I sucked in a sharp breath and looked at Michael who didn't give anything off. I swallowed and turned back to Derek, I kept my hand on his shoulder as I way that I was not going to freak out or run away in terror.

"What. Are. You, Derek?" I said slowly and demanding.

"Werewolf. What…" He sighed, looking up at me. "What you saw was… me trying to change. But… for my kind it was early. I am not supposed to change this early, and I just…"

"Don't know what's going on. That's why… you had that look in your eye." He nods, closing his eyes, before leaning back and out of my reach of my hand and I placed that quickly in my lap and I TRIED not to stare at a shirtless Derek. As just getting that I was freaking out, he opened one of his eyes confused.

"You're not freaking out?" I bite my lip and turned to Michael who shrugged standing up.

"He's your friend. I am going to bed, we have school tomorrow." I nod and turn back to Derek who… was glaring and I hear growling coming from him. I smiled and laughed which made Derek look at me.

"What?"

"Did… Did you just growl?" I controlled my laughing a little and just smiled at him.

"Who is he?" He inclined his head in the direction that Michael went.

"Brother. He is older my two minutes. Name Michael. Okay. So you're a Werewolf? Does Kit know? Simon? Tori?" He nods at every one of my questions. "So then why didn't you want to go home, I am pretty sure that they could've helped before than Michael and I did?"

"Like I said, I wasn't supposed to change yet. Not until I am 18, it started early and I didn't want to answer questions"

"So like a test run or something, seeing as you didn't complete it? And… just staying here wouldn't cause anything?" He shrugs again, looking around the room.

"You're STILL not freaking out." He said without the question this time, just observing.

"Yeah, we're not. I'm not. Strange… but that does seem to help me understand what the heck was going on."

"What were you doing in the woods anyways?" I looked away and took a deep breath. He deserves to know, seeing as I was a Supernatural too and he and the first Michael and I had even come into contact with.

"Michael and I… we're Supernaturals. Necromancers, we practice our powers almost every night. We were heading home, when we heard your cries of pain." I shrug and Derek looked slightly shocked and shook his head to get out of whatever thinking process he was in. "You're actually the first Supernatural we've come across besides each other."

"Not possible. We're everywhere."

"We've probably know OF one, but none that came out and said they were one." Derek nods, thinking.

"Well. Simon, Dad, and Tori are Supernaturals' too. Simon and Dad are Sorcerers and Tori is a witch- Sorcerer mix." I nod, running my hands through my hair mainly to push it out of my face.


	5. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading –J. _

Running

_(Cpov)_

Derek spent the night that night, we stayed up talking about really nothing but soon he had to leave and make his way home to get ready for school. He wasn't going to tell Simon, Tori, or his father about his semi-change or what Michael and I are. He did mention how he was going to question his father about Necromancers and see if he could help us out on how to control our powers better. I wasn't for sure why he wanted to keep Michael and me a secret from his family. I guess I'll have to question him about that later, but as of right now I had to get ready for school.

Grabbing blue jean shorts, a black t-shirt that said 'Does your face hurt cause its killing me,' and black converse. My jewelry consists of a purple bracelet that said 'No Boyfriend', two bracelets that had spikes and another that had chains. Michael came down stairs wearing black skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, leather jacket, and his black combat boots. His hair was 'styled' like he just woke up, which was probably true and I could tell he was wearing eyeliner. Looking at him, I always wondered how he made friends so easily looking the way he does.

"Ready?" He questioned, opening to the front door. I followed him to his motorcycle as he handed me a helmet and swung his leg over waiting for me. Dad gave Michael a motorcycle for his sixteenth birthday he wanted to give me my personal car but I said what 'was the point we'll only be using one?' so he let us use the cycle and that only. Michael never brought school supplies and if he does he tells me to hold it in my bag until school while he drives but that wasn't the current situation he just wanted to get to school and get it over with. If there was anyone who hated school the most it was him he never saw the point.

Michael said he was going to be famous and I didn't have any droughts about that. He knew how to sing, play six different instruments and was already working on first cd. He uploads a lot of his music on _Youtube_ and he has A LOT of fans, so he has a mini website about him and how to order his first CD. I was sure once it got out enough someone would sign him to a record label. As I was thinking about his future and what I thought my mind had went to my future. Director/Screenwriter and with my powers that could be interesting all in its own.

All too soon, Michael dismounted the cycle and I showed him to the front office to get his schedule the sectary basically did the same for Michael and she did me. Helping him map out his route to classes, we had basically the same schedule but I guessed it was because that was where they could put him so late in the year. We had first, third, lunch, and forth period classes together on A-day and on B-day with second, lunch, and fourth meaning he would be in my History, Art, English, Science, Math classes. He showed his schedule to all the teachers and even followed me to where we had lunch where Simon showed up.

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the back of Michael's head for a moment before pulling out the chair next to him. Derek walked in moments later, stopping when he saw Simon and walked over to us sitting next to me. Simon looked slightly as shocked as I was when he did. "What we have a History project we need to work on." Derek said, bringing everything he gathered from his research.

"So, Chloe who's the dude?" Simon inclined his head to Michael and brought out his part of the project to work on. It had become a thing with me and Simon that lunch he would draw asking what I pictured exactly what happened then (when it was his turn) after school we would add the words.

"Names Michael Chloe's older twin brother." I stuck my tongue out at him and faced Derek as he shoved the work my way.

"Simon. I am Chloe's partner for Art." Michael nods and goes back to reading, seeing that we all had something to do for school and he could care less unless it had to deal with sports, music, or being the socialite of the school. Lunch was silent for the most part and Simon asked few questions about the backgrounds. We were making a comic book out of one of my stories.

The story had consist of a person who could see ghost but didn't know and freaked out when she saw her first ghost and that lead to her being put into a mental hospital where ghost haunt her until at the ending she kills herself just to get away. Don't ask me WHY Simon choose that story but it was one of the few that were finished and the others weren't as… dark in a way. Derek was having me rewrite notes that could've been useful when I drew or added the art part of the project other than that he read like Michael. No one brought up last night and I was pretty sure Michael wanted to question Derek but he wasn't sure about Simon and refused to speak about it.

After Simon needed a break from drawing he made small talk with Michael and apparently they had a lot of the same thoughts about School, their future, sports, and any likes they had. I could tell they were going to be friends soon and probably fast. Might as well start getting use to Simon showing up at my house more now. Both Simon and Derek has only been in my house twice, well okay Derek three times but each time it was because we needed thinking time with a quiet household and not the loud one, they have.

The teacher just assigned Michael to Simon and my group because it was easier and she could tell the boys got along and we were already so deep she couldn't give it to him by himself. Yip, diffidently get use to Simon being at my house more or being at his house more.

_**Skipping weeks ahead**_

__Simon, Michael, and I had turned in our Art project and received a 95 for it. Michael and Simon had become close and they were also playing some sport with Derek and I was the third and fourth wheel. For some reason Michael hadn't made it a point to become the socialite of the school and I actually liked him like this. We had few friends, but like Simon he had girls trailing behind them and he uses that to his advantage. Derek and I hung out more and we talk about what he has found out about Michael's and my powers and he gives me insight about being a werewolf. So far he has tried to change about once a week because that's when his muscles start reacting and he gets a little… pushy.

He still hasn't told his father or brother and sister about Michael and I. Michael had got the hint of not mentioning our powers, after tried to change about and showed up at our door before it asking for me to go with. I think it was to assure him he was going to be okay, and something told me it was completely different. After the first time that happened he always stayed at our house and that's when he told Michael not to mention our powers to Simon, Tori, and his dad yet. Derek actually has his small room for when he 'visit' because he needs showers and a change of clothes every time and he got tired of always sneaking back home before they wake up.

Today seemed different almost. Eerie, I guess I should say. Like something was completely off. School was the same, but walking to Derek's, Simon's house it got tenser. I could tell Michael was feeling it because he glanced at me every once in a while. Simon was going on and on about some sport time winning the day before and Michael would give his opinion. Derek as usual stayed quiet and I did too. Tori never walked home with us, she always stayed after school for some computer club. Walking up the drive way, Derek stopped dead sniffing the air.

I waited for him, as Simon turned to ask what was up. I saw Derek look at his front door it looked banged open like someone forced themselves in. Derek ran for the door and we followed, things were thrown everywhere and a few puddles of blood were on the floor. I saw no one dead or felt a body so I knew at least Kit wasn't dead.

"It's not dad's blood." Derek said, standing up and looking around. He mentioned once how he and his family were on the run but never went into further detail. Simon looked slightly freaked, pacing the room.

"Simon, go pack. We need to leave." Simon nods and runs upstairs. "Chloe. Michael. I need to tell you something and it's not going to be easy." We nod and I motion for him to continue.

"You two were part of an experiment before you were even born. What we are running away from are the people who want to kill or test us but dad doesn't want that happening. Anyways, I know you're part of it because dad mention twins- a boy and a girl who lost their mother, necromancers, and they live with their father and happen to be Simon's age. They don't know what happened to you guys after your mother died you apparently disappeared before our side got a hold of your father. We're in the middle of the war; we're on the good side- the side that wants to stop the Edison Group from experimenting." I blink at Derek a few times and Michael starts cursing. Simon walks down with four backpacks, and he was changed into sweats and a t-shirt.

Seeing how tense we were he stopped and looked at Derek. As if silently asking what they were going to do to us. Derek said five simple words. "They know what we are." I swear Simon's eyes were going to pop out of his head at any minute. He opened his mouth to probably ask how the heck we knew but Derek beat him to it. "They're Necromancers. Remember when dad said that they lost two Necros?" Simon nods. "Well, I found them." Simon nods again and looks at us.

"So, you're part of this." Michael and I slowly nod. Simon dropped the bags and sat down on the couch. "We have to wait for Tori. But what are we going to do?"

"You can stay at our house for a while, for your next plan. I mean they don't know who we are and at least it'll give you time to think. We don't even have to go to school for a couple days. Michael and I will help you, route money to you guys help make sure you have everything. Hell, see if you can find out what happened to your dad." Derek stares at a wall for a moment before nodding.

"Only for a while, then we leave. They don't know who you guys are; we can't add any reason for them to check you guys out. As far as they know, they probably think you guys as humans. And they try to hide it from the human world." Michael and I nod, and we all we silent. I was only thinking about how much more I don't know. Who would take Kit- that was established as soon as we couldn't find him and seeing it as a break in…? You get the point.

An hour or two later Tori walks in stopping dead. Simon threw her bag at her and we all walked to my house without any other word. Michael went into the house first, and turned up the heat. For the past couple of days it snowed so much that we couldn't ride to school so everyone was pretty much frozen by time we got home. They threw their backpacks on the ground and Michael went to fix something fast to eat before we went working on them running.

I went to dad's room grabbing a map, sharpies, and a ruler. Then laid it out on the kitchen table, throwing the other items to Derek. Derek seeming to understand what I wanted him to do got up and started making areas. It wasn't until he was finished he explains what each one meant. The stars meant safe houses, three dots where friends of their father who they could go to, lines as the area they should stay out of, and then he wrote down people's numbers and e-mail say we needed to stay in contact them on these numbers and e-mails. Michael and I in return started thinking of ways we could transfer money to them without dad getting TOO suspicious.

While Michael and I did that, we also mentioned the bedroom works. I gave Tori her opinion of sleeping in my room or the living room on the couch. Derek and Simon would sleep in Derek's 'guest' room. Simon and Tori did spells on the house to protect it and so that no one outside the house could hear inside or see inside. If they tried to see inside they'll just get blurry imagines and if they tried to hear- of course they'll get nothing.

Tori decided to sleep in my room, we had another room but that was dads when he came home and Michael and I didn't want her sleeping in his room. That was a strict policy with us no matter what we don't go in dads room unless important. We left him to his privacy as it was also his office and that's how I knew the map was in there I've seen him use it for his business. He'll probably get mad that we wrote on it, but he had about three so missing one wasn't going to be anything. We all went to bed on high alert.

_**(3 days later)**_

Derek said it was time for them to move on. One because the longer they were with us the more Michael and I would be in harms way. Two we finally found out how to get them money without dad noticing much. Which would be Michael's and my allowance and a few hundred dollars from our checking accounts by time we worked out everything they had about three thousand dollars. Third, they needed to find their father and tell him about Michael and me so he could help us.

Derek and I had become close while these days, not like before. It was like we understood each other and I would miss him. I couldn't help but wonder how would his changing be without me, would he be alright? Would he finally complete the change? Is he forever doomed to be doing 'test runs' until he turned eighteen? Any chance we got we talked, it was like we just drew to each other but then we got on each other's nerves because both of us were stubborn and worried WAY too much.

But what do you expect from me? I finally meet three Supernaturals who are about in the same ship Michael and I were in. They also have their father missing. People seemed to want them for experimenting, which worried me the most. I always had those versions of creepy scientist wearing white labs coats and these things that blocked their mouths and the hat with scrubs holding large needles and having them strap to a table. Way to go, Chloe's imagination. I sighed to myself. They were due to leave tonight so they don't make a scene as three teenagers and sneaking around town during day light.

I watched each of them repack some things; extra clothing, sleeping bags, tooth brush/paste, water, etc. They each had about two bags each- sleeping bag went all by itself. I had to admit though since meeting Derek my nightmares have slowly stopped and I had also got better at controlling my raising bodies during my sleep. Michael never had that problem; he seemed to always be in control but just as powerful as I was. I didn't understand how he had control but I didn't when we both practiced at the same time. I didn't want them to go, because that simple reason but I knew it had to be done.

Nobody said anything to each other most of the day. Simon and Michael weren't making jokes to cheer everyone up, Tori weren't being a bitch and Derek was staring blankly out into space. Guess all over our worries were getting to us. Night time rolled around and the guys started getting ready. They were going to take the woods and sleep there for the night, then leave early morning to walk to one of their father's closes friends. I hugged Simon and awkward hugged Derek; Tori sent me a glare as I was going to hug her. But when we opened the back door a blue sparks were thrown my way and I quickly fell to the ground. Derek started cursing and Michael dragged Simon and Tori away from the door, Derek as reached for me and did the same.

"We have to leave. But first Chloe, Michael get some clothes and shove them in a bag. QUICKLY!" He yelled when we didn't move we did just that. I grabbed a couple pairs of jeans, shirts, under garments, jackets/sweaters, my tooth brush and hair brush shoving them in a bag Michael and I ran down stairs. Tori, Derek, and Simon were fighting off people. When they saw us we made quickly for the door, while Simon made a fog to help us. Derek mumbled something about only being those people and there weren't any more so he ran for the woods and Derek lead us to a place- cave- blocked off by rocks and that we should be covered by wind.

It was deeper in the woods, or at least it seemed like it because we couldn't see the lights from the houses or city. All of us caught our breath before we turned to Derek looking for answers. Derek made a small fire and looked at all of us- already making himself the leader. But of course he was seeing as he had more knowledge than any of us.

"What the hell was that?" Tori demanded I was sitting next to Michael who had his knees drawn up and his arms laying on them and his head us bent back a little to look at the ceiling of the cave.

"Obliviously they been watching the house. But… how?" Simon said, throwing his bag to the ground. Derek shrugs and took his sleeping bag throwing it at Michael and me. They all got sleeping bags to fit two people in them. I caught the sleeping bag and rolled it on the floor sitting on it- Tori, Simon, Michael, and Derek followed my lead. Michael and I sat on Derek's sleeping bag, Simon and Derek sat on Simon's and Tori sat on her own bag. We all stared at the fire for a long time watching the flames dance off one another.

"What do we do now?" I questioned looking at Simon and Derek. Simon dropped his head on his arm that rest on his knees which were drawn up to his chest.

"You come up with obliviously. They must know who you are by now. We'll find dad and go on the run." Derek said shaking his head a little like that was the only thing that came to his mind. I looked out of the cave we were in, listening to the insects and the rustling of the leaves when the wind blew.

"Guys sleep. I'll stand watch." Derek said standing up and walked close to the opening of the cave. Tori was the first to move to get in her bag. I saw Simon fixing to argue and Michael was too.

"You need sleep too bro. Let's go in shifts. Michael, you, and I just wake one of us up in a few hours." Knowing Derek he wouldn't do that, but he just nods and Simon moved to get in his bag. So did Michael and me since the bag was big enough of course we shared. Michael placed me between the wall and him with his back towards the fire. My back was at the wall as Michael and I stared at each other almost like we didn't believe what was going on. Then I thought about dad and when/ if he notices we weren't there what would happen. And how now we're on the run for our lives- I was even more worried- Derek had more people to look after. Yeah, Michael and I were Supernaturals and could probably handle ourselves but not as much as Simon, Tori, and he could. We didn't have the powers they did; we didn't have the training they did. We were basically useless when it came to protecting and fighting. Michael must've noticed my thoughts and he wrapped his arms around me while I silently cried in his chest at everything wrong with this moment.

Michael mumbled words in my ears but I was hardly listening. Being like this reminded me of when we were younger and dad took us to work most of the time because he couldn't find a babysitter. When the time for bed he would hand us a pillow and blanket making Michael and I share the office sofa to sleep and this was usually how we fell asleep all the time. Well, my head would rest on his shoulder while we both were on our backs. The sofa was big enough for us to do that and still be comfortable. We would also wake up on the sofa and dad was asleep on the floor, too tired from the days'/nights' work to move us and take us home. But spending nights at dad's office stopped when we were eleven and a little big to share the sofa any longer. Michael had started sleeping on the floor next to me or he would angle himself so I had most of the sofa.

I don't know how long I was sleeping but Michael wasn't next to me, he was watching outside the cave. Derek was above me, sitting up while he rested. It was almost sunrise and I knew Derek token Simon seriously about changing shifts as Simon was in his sleeping bag but on it and didn't care for the cold. I stretched inside the sleeping bag and once I felt the cold I wrapped myself in a ball in the sleeping bag trying to savior the last of the heat I had in the sleeping bag. I just stayed in the bag until everyone woke and I knew I had to get out. Rolling it up and placing it in its bag we all thought about where to go first. The first thing was breakfast and to get Michael and I sleeping bags. Next was to take a bus to one of their dads friend's house that they knew since they were young. Last was to get him to up us find their father.


	6. Getting to the Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

_Author's Note: I know this is short, but I wanted to put SOMETHING up and this is where I had stopped because I didn't know where us to go with the ending of the chapter. I may not upload this next Wednesday as I am not sure where I want this to go at the moment, but I'll think it out and see what I could do. Thanks for reading- J. _

Chapter 6- Getting to the Place

_(Cpov)_

As we put the plan into motion, we went to the closes store we could find to by snacking items and then another for the sleeping bags. Michael and I chose smaller sleeping bags because they were cheaper and less heavy to carry. Then we went back to the woods so we weren't out in the open to get to the bus station. Like last night, no one said anything and I was pretty sure everyone was thinking of the plan and ways to get out if we get captured.

We had walked for hours before Derek called for a stop when Simon basically started throwing up. I didn't want to question why the hell he randomly started throwing up so I left it alone because everyone else seems to know and understand. The snacks we ended up getting were basically all fruit and energy bars. Sitting on the dirt, Tori was in her own world while everyone was making small talk about what they would be doing right now.

Michael would be on a date, trying to get laid though he won't mention that, or playing ball with Simon. Simon would be either drawing, playing video games, or playing ball with either Michael or Derek whichever one was available. Derek would be doing SOMETHING for school, reading, or playing ball. I would diffidently be writing, listening to music, or catching up on my movies getting time to myself. Tori-as we think what she'll be doing- would be shopping with her friends or being a 'bitch' as her brother's put it.

Soon after we rest, Derek made us start walking again. He said he wanted to be out of Buffalo before we try to get on a bus none of us objected Tori whined a little but other than that everyone understood.

_**~ Time Lapse~**_

Two days. It has been two whole days after basically running away. We just got clear out of Buffalo and were on the next town over. Kit's friend is two towns over and that's where we're taking the bus too. Michael has me staying next to him a lot of the time and when I am not he was having Derek watch me. I felt like a burden, I shouldn't be feeling like that I should be feeling that I could take care of myself and have them focus on everything else or themselves besides me. Michael had been very quiet most of this time only talking when we ask a question but so was Derek and that left Simon and I talking most of the time. Like we wanted our minds not to be where we were. Simon and I mainly talked about movies, the stories I've written, and I listened to some of his sports stories.

It was starting to get dark and we still haven't stopped for the night. I don't think Derek wanted to be he was going to have to because we all needed our rest. I sped up to match Derek's pace.

"Derek, I think we need to stop for the night." He shook his head and kept looking forward. "Come on Derek. Everyone's tired we need rest. Tomorrow you can make us walk as ever long as you want to catch up on missing time." He just kept looking forward without knowledge that I had said anything. I slowed to be with Simon and Michael again, both look like they wanted to sleep but stay alert. Tori was behind us, slowing down as time passed clearly wanting a break. I stared at the ground hoping I didn't fall on anything stupid.

The moon was high before Derek decided it was time to sleep but only until sunrise. Tori didn't need to be told twice; she unrolled her blanket and fell asleep in side it. Michael and I stayed close together and Simon was on the other side of me. Derek sat down and leaned against the tree. The guy never uses his sleeping bag and I didn't understand why, but then I realized he was a werewolf he had to have some sort of immune to the cold. I soon fell asleep wanting to have enough sleep to hold out for however long the trip was for the rest of the way, hoping to the town and bus stop.

_(Dpov)_

I had to keep them walking, the faster we find Andrew the better. Andrew could help us, extremely. He lived in a little cabin in the forest, but it took forever to get there by car and by foot? I had to keep them walking. No matter how tired Chloe calmed everyone to be, they'll get rest I'll make sure of that. Chloe. God, poor Chloe. I shouldn't have brought her into this. She should be at home in her bed ready to go to school the next day. But where was she? Here, sleeping on the ground next to her brother.

Michael seemed very protective of her, more than normal. It didn't raise any reed flags as we were on the run. What DID alarm me was that he had hardly spoken any word since we began this trip. Simon and him were so much alike, I thought he would try to be keeping everyone's spirit up like Simon but he kept to himself. He also really hasn't left Chloe's side either; I am not even THAT protective over my family. He knew something that he wasn't telling us.

I looked over at Chloe who was sleeping between Simon and Michael. I hear her whimpering every so often and I don't want to wake her. She needed her sleep, but it started to get annoying. I walked over to her head and kneeled down reaching my hand out to shake her awake when I heard a couple of trigs break like someone was… walking? Listening intently- No they were CRAWLING. I sniffed the air but didn't catch anything but death, which was all over the forest anyways-

Shit. Chloe must've raised in her sleep, she didn't mentioned she does that. I could wake Michael and ask him to send them back but Chloe will never learn if her older brother did everything for her. I took too long to think and I saw the body in the clearing of the mini campsite I choose. It was a man, probably homeless and died from the cold as his clothing wasn't the best it had rips and holes in them and look very old. It was a fresh body, hasn't been long since the man has died. His eyes were hollow- looking pissed off and had a scowl on his face. Crawling its way towards Clary, I didn't want her to scream.

I gently shook her awake and covered her mouth even she saw the man half way too us.

"Chloe. Release the body. Quickly before anyone else wakes." I felt her nod and I uncovered her mouth as she sat up and began to concentrate on releasing the poor man's spirit. She opened her eyes when she heard the thump of its body falling to the ground. I went over, ignoring the burning smell the closer I got and picked up the body. With no explanation needed I walked away, my intention of burying the body far away from Chloe. When I heard Chloe following. I turned around and she stopped dead.

"Go back to sleep Chloe. I'll handle this." I pointing looked down at the body in my hands and looked back up. I saw her give firms shake of her head. She was going to follow me wither I like it or not. Sighing I turned back around and tried to find the prefect burial site for the body. Finding a decent enough burial site I got to digging while Chloe looked out in the woods, trying to warn me of anything. But being a werewolf I would've heard something before her so it didn't matter, I still appreciate the jester though I wasn't go to tell her that.

"Derek?" I can hear Chloe shelling her feet back and forth, nervously. I was too into what I was doing. I had to bury the body. I made so sort of noise to let her know I was listening but she wasn't going to have my full attention.

"How did you know I was the one who raised the body and not Michael?" She questioned, by the sounds her body moments she went still I glanced up at her. She was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I leaned back so I wasn't on my knees but the balls of my feet looking at her.

"You were having nightmares and the body seemed to only be coming towards you not Michael." Chloe nods and looks at the ground, silent. I go back to digging. Once I noticed that the hole would be deep enough I placed the homeless man's body in the grave and covered back up. Chloe walked over with a hand-made cross and stuck it in the dirt marking his grave. _**SNAP!**_

I froze, listening to the world around us. Chloe knowing what that meant moved slightly closer to me and looked around. Blocking Chloe out I listened harder- footsteps- and not from just one person multiple. I stood up quickly making my way back to the camp site Chloe following close behind. Since she was pressed basically against my back, she didn't see what I saw. Everyone was gone, sleeping bags ripped apart our backpacks thrown everywhere with nothing inside them. I mentally cursed at myself, that I didn't hear any noise from this area. I grab Chloe's hand and lead her in another direction.

_(Cpov)_

Derek was now leading me somewhere else. I knew something was terribly wrong but I wasn't going to question anything- at least not yet. I was looking around the woods, allowing myself to be dragged by him when he suddenly pushed me to the ground. Using his body to blocked mine- he looked down at my slightly wide-eyed.


	7. Meeting the Helper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

_Author's Note: Like I said about two weeks ago I am not sure where I wanted to go for this chapter so I just wrote. Hopefully I'll be able to work it out to where it fits where I wanted to end this fan fiction. Thanks for reading –J. _

Chapter 7- Meeting the Helper

_(ChloePOV)_

Derek quickly rolled off of me and looked around the area. I stayed still and quiet on the ground until I had to question what exactly we were doing.

"Derek." I whispered. I glanced down at me, shaking his head telling me to keep quiet. I did just that, I realized he threw ours bodies in a bush. We were blocked by them, well I was, if anyone walked close enough to this bush they'll see Derek. I whispered his name once more and this time he covered my mouth with his hand and placed his pointer finger against his mouth telling me to seriously keep my silence and then pointed at the bushes. Right at that moment a twig snapped as if someone stepped on it. I held my breath like it would help the person not hear me.

Derek and I went completely still, tense not willing our muscles to move for anything. I don't know how long we were like that until Derek relaxed. Since he relaxed I allowed myself to too.

"You need to stay quiet and listen to everything I say okay?" I nod and he quickly stands up, helping me up with him. He points behind him and pushes me in front of him, walking fast the opposite way from our camp site. I started to wonder about Michael, Simon, and Tori. Did they get caught? Did they get away? Are they okay? Who was in the woods with us? Were they against us or were they simple hunters? Though from the way Simon, Tori, and Michael are not at the camp site it was probably the former. Derek stopped at the tree tick around and if you went high enough people from the ground wouldn't be able to see you. Due to the amount of branches and leaves that covered the ground and sky depending on where you looked at.

Derek made a leverage device with his hands to help me reach the first branch. When I reached it and heaved myself onto it, Derek looked around then back up at me.

"Chloe keep climbing and stay in the tree. Simon, Michael, and Tori are still somewhere in the woods. I am going to go find them they couldn't have gotten far." He didn't he wait for a response before he started to step away but thought better of it and turned back to me. "No matter what Chloe stay in the tree unless I say it is okay." With that he walked away and doing as he asked I climb further into the tree until the height started to freak me out some.

_(DerekPOV)_

It was most likely that Simon, Tori, and Michael got away before these people got to them. I am not sure how they did, but they did and I was thankful. While holding down Chloe in that bush I heard that they wanted us. Not sure if they were on the good team or the bad one, it didn't matter I wasn't taking the chance. Chloe slowed me down on trying to find the others so leaving her in that tree was for my protection and hers. I knew I wouldn't be able to my enough attention if she was there than if I was by myself. The people looking for us went back towards our campsite to find more of where were we could've gone.

From what I could tell Simon and the rest of them went the way I lead Chloe too. I just had to follow his scent and I could probably find them. Though, I could feel my anxiety become more prominent the further away I had gotten from Chloe. I ran most of the time, knowing I would catch up faster if I did then I walked. They couldn't have gotten far from the camp site unless they ran and they probably had a good five to ten minutes ahead of me.

I knew I was getting closer because Simon's scent became stronger and smelt more recent. Weaving in between trees and making sure I didn't snap any twigs for them to run faster ahead of me if they could hear it. I still have yet to hear their labor breathing so I knew I was still some decent amount of space away. I ran faster, knowing if we got far enough it'll be harder to get to Chloe fast and get out. They were heading BACK towards her house instead of away; I do not think they realized that very much.

Soon after I started pushing myself I heard their labor breathing, they weren't running anymore as I could hear they were in one place as to catch their breath. I broke through a clearing and saw them, slowing down I stepped besides Simon who jumped because he didn't recognize I had made my way to them.

"Where is Chloe?" Michael questioned, leaning against I tree with his hands on his knees.

"I left her up in a tree. You guys do realized, we have to go back for her you were farther then I thought. If I knew you made it this far I would've brought her." I added in the end when Michael gave me a pointed look as to why I left her up in a tree.

_(ChloePOV)_

I don't know how long I was up in that tree but the longer I was up in it the longer my mind started going against me. Saying: _Derek isn't coming back for you. He left you because you held him back. Come on get down from this tree and go in the direction he went. Show him he can't just get rid of you. _I went against it and stayed in the tree knowing Derek wouldn't do that. Maybe I was holding him back, but he WOULD come back for me. No matter what he would come back because he was protective of me and I know if I wasn't close to him or reassured him that I was okay he would mentally freak.

I saw someone start walk towards the tree. I wasn't for sure if it was Derek. But I slowly made my way down to get a closer look. The closer I got the more a realized that it wasn't Derek and stayed on the branch I stopped on. I wasn't close enough for the person to see me, but I was close enough that I could hear everything the person was saying. I know he was talking on the phone but in a different language and I couldn't out it together which language it was, so instead I put what he was wearing in my mind as it didn't look alright for being in the woods.

His hair was down to the length of his shoulders, but pulled back at his nape of his neck. He was wearing a grey/teal suit. The suit pants and jacket were grey, but the dress shirt was teal as so was his tie. I could only tell that because he almost glowed in a way. Like his own personal flash light. I crouch down a little further because now I wasn't for sure if the man was a ghost or alive person. I went to grab a small branch that held out to me but I missed guide the gap and lean forward too much.

As I tried to catch myself but completely lost my balance. Falling and trying to catch myself was hard considering how dense this tree was. As I landed finally on the ground the air was knocked out of me and pain spread throughout my body. The man that was on the phone looked surprised and completely stopped talking. I tried catching my breathe and tried to sit up but stead cried out in pain with the little air I had and the man quickly kneeled down hanging up the phone.

"Are you okay? What are you doing up in that tree? Do you need help?" Whichever language he was speaking didn't show a trace of the accent from it. I gasped for breath and the man placed a hand on my forehead and on my stomach.

No matter how much my mind was screaming at me to move and not to let him touch me. But every tiny movement I made my body screamed at me not to move. The suit man closed his eyes and started saying some words under his breathe and a warm heat came from his hands. The longer his hands were on my forehead and stomach the easier breathing became. I stared up at the man in awe when he was done. He was still whispering words and the heat from his hands died down as he opened his eyes.

"Try to sit up, carefully though." He placed a hand on my lower back to help me. My body wasn't screaming in pain anymore.

"Who are you? What are you?" I questioned, he smiled at me.

"Dominic. Shaman. Your turn." His smiled didn't go away and I felt like I could trust him even though I shouldn't.

"Chloe. Necromancer. What are you doing in the woods?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I moved to stand up and dusted myself off. The man stood and looked me over, I guess making sure I wasn't hurt anymore. He looked around, before glancing back at me.

"You're the one they want… aren't you?" His was full of curiosity.

"I don't know what you mean." I tried to play dumb. Well I didn't know what he was talking about, I thought they wanted all of us not us me.

"You have a brother don't you? What's his name… Mike, Mason-"

"Michael." I whispered furrowing my eyebrows and slightly looking at the ground.

"Yeah… You need to hide. You're more powerful than your brother, they want you. Go." He turns me around and pushes me slightly. I turn my head and he looked slightly scared and alarmed.

"GO!" Dominic whispered yelled, while looking around again. "Hide. Something, they want you and on the wrong side. Just go!" This time he fully pushed me as hard as he could this time I just took off not looking back. This time though I turned towards the way Derek left and didn't slow down just pushed myself harder. My lungs felt like they were on fire and it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

I don't know how long I ran until I ran into a big wall of flesh. Landing on my ass, not even looking up just trying to catch my breath.

"Chloe." I whipped my head up to see Derek, Michael, and Simon looking concern for me.

"Thank… God." I said in between breathes. Derek kneeled down placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe in. Breathe Out. Follow me Chloe." I watched him and tried to do the same. Breathing in and out about ten times before I finally got my heart beat to slow and my lungs burned less I nod at Derek. "Why were you running Chloe?"

"Fell out of tree. Shaman healed me, told me to run. So I did." Derek looked puzzled but other wised nods and helps me up. They didn't say anything more but to follow them. And that is what I did. Wondering about Dominic and why the hell he helped me. Why the hell did he tell me to run? Why the hell did he heal me when I was most likely dying? And what did he mean I was more powerful than my brother and they wanted me more? All these questions I will probably not get the answers too.


	8. Andrew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

Chapter 8- Andrew

It has been days before we could reach the closes friend of Mr. Bae. Andrew was he name. From the time we almost got caught to the moment walking up to Andrew's door was pretty interesting. We had to take two buses, stole a car or two, ditch the cars and walk the rest of the way. The days in the woods was only going to get us to the next town over before we took the bus to the closes towns, trading off many vehicles so we do not get caught.

Andrew's place was in the middle of the woods. This was great for Derek, who had to 'practice' change behind buildings and hope that people do not walk in on us. He mainly tried to do so when everyone was asleep, because he still hasn't told his family he has been semi-changing. Michael knows to still keep it a secret, but I also know he is slightly wary of me going with Derek every single time. The more the place came into view the more I can see how old the house is, but then that how taken care of it seems.

The house was three levels. The third level looked more like it was the attack. The second and third level had balconies that form around the house except the front. The house had a front porch that ended before it was able to turn around the house. I could see a couple chairs and a small table like Andrew sits outside and has a cup of coffee just enjoying the outdoors. The porch was slightly blocked off from wooden bars and stops half way up. The colors of the house were dark browns and few deep reds. The reds were mainly on the shutters and the front door. The browns/dark browns covered pretty much everywhere else, it added the feeling that this place was pretty old. But most importantly, it had a manly feel to the whole place and I haven't even been inside the place.

Before I knew it we were at the front door. Michael and I were standing behind Simon, Tori, and Derek. Simon knocked on the door and quickly turned to Michael and I giving us a nervous smile then turned back around. It took a moment, but then you can hear heavy footsteps coming to the door. Each step behind that door was like those moments in movies that build you up to either that surprise death or someone was just about to surprise someone and scare that person to the point they looked like they were fixing to have a heart attack. Finally after those moments that felt like it was building us up the door opened. The man, I assume was Andrew, had salt and pepper hair that was cut like he was- or use to be- in the army. He looked slightly older than Kit, probably about five to ten years older. I noticed he was slightly muscular but not too muscular for an old guy.

Tori attacked him in a hug, which was slightly unusual for her. After a moment, Simon did the same. Andrew started laughing at the two and told them hello, after release them Andrew looked at Derek and smiled slightly. Putting his hand out to Derek to shake after a moment of hesitation Derek shook his hand. Tori and Simon moved out of the way, when Andrew saw Michael and I. Derek introduced us, giving little about what we are and that we were twins. Andrew seemed to understand what was going on and welcomed us to his home.

The inside was exactly how you expect it, manly and surprisingly clean and organized. Walking us to the kitchen where Andrew started cooking as Simon mentioned that we were hungry. While Andrew cooked, Simon and Tori caught him up on everything that has happened. Michael and I pretty much kept to ourselves as we felt a little uncomfortable. Derek spoke up a couple of times, but otherwise remained quiet. Andrew quickly finished the cooking and set it out on the table. It was really just spaghetti with either meatballs or sauce without meat. Michael had brought it up when he saw Andrew cooking the meat part of the food, that I was a vegetarian. **(Author's Note Question: Did I bring that up? Because I am trying to stay in part of the story if I did. I don't really want her to be a vegetarian if she isn't.) **We ate in pretty much silence, until Andrew told which rooms we would be staying in. Apparently Tori, Simon, Derek, and Kit all had their own rooms for when they visit. All their rooms were located on the second floor along with Andrew's and that was all the rooms… on the second floor. The third floor that looked like an attic was actually made into a guest room. The catch though was there was only one bed, it was big enough for Michael and I but it was starting to get awkward sharing a bed with him.

We were both comfortable with sharing, though. We have done it our whole lives. The attic space also had its own bathroom, while there was two bathrooms downstairs; one on the first floor and the second one on the second floor. The room Michael and I were located in had a couch, dresser, a small closet, and a bookshelf full of random books that weren't even in english. Andrew advised us all to take a shower, lucky he had left over clothing from the kids that we could used. Simon gave Michael some of his clothes, and Tori gave me some of her clothing that was small on her. Michael told me to go first and I did. Feeling that warm water on my body, letting the water relaxes my muscles. I quickly got out so I didn't take all the hot water from Michael. I wrapped the towel around my hair, dried my body with another towel then dressed in Tori's clothes.

This was a tank that was fully lace but padded when it got to the bust area but it stopped right above my bellybutton. Then bright red jean pants with a blue jean jacket that thankfully blocked me from me being uncomfortable. I just put on my running shoes and combed my hair out. I buttoned the jacket up until I felt comfortable with the amount shown. Michael soon got out of the shower looking weird. I think it was because he wasn't wearing his usual black clothing, though I can clearly see that Simon tried to give him the darkest clothes that he has. Which was kaiki pants and a dark purple t-shirt and then a sweater. Everyone had given Andrew our dirty clothes so they could have been washed.

Michael and I walked back down stairs to see that Derek and Simon have showered and changed. They were in the living room playing a video game on what looked like a Play Station 3 and the game, I knew was Call of Duty. I knew because Michael played a lot with his friends when they use to come over. Michael started helping Simon who was loosing most of the time while I chipped in what they didn't see because Derek seemed to have this game down.

For the first time in days I felt like a normal teenager and I was liking it. I did know that soon we would have to start looking for Kit and everything wouldn't be normal anymore but I was liking for the few hours I have been here. The four of us got along great, Tori was usually by herself most of the time or just left us alone. I guest because she didn't care about video games or anything remotely guy-ish and I didn't really care.

_-End of Chapter-_

_Hello, readers. I know this is a REALLY short chapter and there is no dialog and I am sorry for that. BUT hopefully thanks to PHIphi I got some ideas (and I thank you for that). They gave me a lot to work with and I am not fully using what they have gave me but I twisted some of the ideas and removed some and I got some of the story planned out in my mind that serves WONDERFULLY with my ending I want. Know I may have a Sequel depending on where exactly I want to stop in the story or hopefully I'll be able to complete the story in one go which is what I want to do (AND is most likely to happen) I've been thinking though, I am probably not going to update, maybe slowly, until I finish posting my VA fanfic so I have time to write for my this fanfic and my DP/TMI fanfic. Thank you for reading –J. _


	9. Rebellion Safe Camp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 9- Rebellion Safe Camp

_(3 months later)_

Andrew had taken us shopping to get new clothes. Mainly Michael and I and few clothes for Simon, Tori, and Derek as most of their clothing is tight- though Tori doesn't mind. Michael and I still share the same room/bed, though most nights he does sleep on the couch in the room we had found out that was a pull bed which he sleeps on most of the time. After a while I did start feeling safe as Andrew practically had that father quality to him. I was shocked to hear he didn't have kids' hell even a wife in the past but I did find that he was extremely happy with his life now. Though I sometimes find him staring at all of us in wonder with a smile on his face. It wasn't creepy in the tiniest way, more like he was happy.

Derek and my relationship had finally surfaced. We're an item, which literally just happened. We were talking one day and both of us let it slip that we liked each other more than friends and we kissed. The kiss was like no other. I was tingling from head to toe my body every aware of where Derek's hands were leaving goose bumps. I knew both of us were not experts at kissing as I pretty sure this was his first kiss as well as mine but it didn't seem like it. Our lips were moving in sync and just the right amount of pressure when the kiss was building with passion and love for another. Neither of us said 'Love' to the other, but when kissing you can feel it. And every kiss was like our first, we never got tired of touching the other. Which we had to do all the time, weather it was holding hands, me sitting in his lap, him having his hands around my waist or shoulders. We just had to be close to each other and surprisingly we never ran out of things to talk about, though we knew that when we first became friends.

After Andrew found out, he set rules for us. We couldn't be in each other's room after nine. If we were in the other person's room we had to leave the door open. And if he does catch us, both of us are located back to our rooms and stayed there- being brought up food- until the next day that time. DEPENDING on where he has found us, basically the more clothes that are removed the longer we stay in our own rooms. This has already happened to us, we got a little too heated during one of our make-out sessions and he had his shirt off and I had off my shirt, heading to take off our pants. Our brothers found us, which was embarrassing enough, but they thought they could take pictures and yell at the top of their lungs to bring Andrew and Tori. By that time both of our faces were bright red.

Other than Derek and my relationship, all the kids have gotten close. Tori started spending time outside with us. That's another good thing; Michael, Derek, and I LOVE the outdoors. Simon just likes playing around outside, so you could say he liked it too. Andrew had some of the balls Simon and Derek had when they were younger for us to play with. Every day we play something different; Flag football, Touch football, Football (with limited tackles), Basketball, Twenty-one, Lightning, Baseball, Kickball, hell we even ran around racing. Even some games that doesn't have to have a ball; Hide 'n' Seek (which Derek is never it), Territory, What Time is it, Mrs. Fox? (Which I'll admit is pretty lame considering how old we are), Red Light/Green Light, and then sometimes regular video games.

Andrew didn't want us in the house all the time and I have to admit again it was fun. We were all so competitive, that we were arguing most of the time. Sometimes making fun of the other for something stupid they did. A lot of the games, we used our powers because it wasn't fair of Derek who couldn't really control any of his. Michael and I had a hard time trying to use ours, because all we really could do was raise the dead, ghost couldn't really do anything. Unless they were a poltergeist. Simon most of the time use levitation and a knockback spell bring games with a ball other times we tried not using our powers. Tori mainly was always the score taker, because if she did play any games that we needed teams it would be uneven- kind of. Derek could easily make up for his team if it was two against three.

Do not get us wrong we all are still very aware that people are trying to find us. And playing all these games helped us. Andrew has been trying to locate Simon, Derek, and Tori's dad but he keeps saying 'No Luck'. Which would only make them (us) fill with worry about what happened with their father. Though recently Andrew said he did get in contact with someone that runs a Rebellion Safe Camp and that we were welcome there. According to him, this camp are specially people who A) use to work for EG/Cabal B) Knows something important that the EG would kill for, and C) projects who want a 'normal' life.

So we were all packing for that, it was a road trip to the place. This camp was located on the outskirts of _Rocky Point, Montana_. Otherwise known as Ghost Town, only way I knew that was when Andrew told us about it I looked it up on the prepaid phones he gave us. He said that they had picked the place because nobody dare goes there and it was in the middle of a pretty good size woods. Andrew rents a pretty good size van, big enough to fit all of us, our bags, a cooler full of drinks, and a cooler full of food so we didn't have to keep stopping and getting something it eat/drink.

Today was our last day in Andrew's house as everyone was packing what they could in a medium size duffel bag. I packed tanks, t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, jeans, shorts, socks, undergarments, my pajamas, and a couple jackets. When I was done, I went down stairs to place my bag next to the door so the guys could pack it when the time comes tomorrow. Everyone's bag was packed except Andrew's. The only reason I could tell because we each got a different bag to tell us which one was ours. Tori got hot pink color duffel, Simon had got a blue, Derek's was black, Michael was black but with skulls, Andrew's was grey, and my bag was black and blue zebra print.

I walked to the living room where the guys were and sat in Derek's lap while he played with the game once more before we had to go. This time it was some racing game and Derek was first, Michael second, Simon was in fourth place. I don't know how or why Simon was in fourth was he look extremely annoyed and I could tell he was concentrating very hard to get up in the game.


	10. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

Chapter 10- Road Trip

We left early the next morning about four in the morning. Most of us were asleep on our feet. Andrew was the only one that was really awake and hyper. I think it had to do something with the cup of coffee in his hands and I couldn't help but think what cup of coffee that made for him. Tori sat in the passenger seat, Michael and Simon in the middle of seating, and Derek and I in the back.

It had only took about an hour before everyone had fell back asleep. I place my head on Derek's shoulder, while he brought me closer by wrapping an arm around me. I fell to a comfortable peaceful sleep.

_-New School-_

I woke up to the gentle rock of the van, sun shining bright on my face. I didn't bother moving about, I looked straight ahead to read the van's clock it was two in the afternoon. Most of everyone was asleep in the car still. Michael, Simon, and Tori I could tell were the ones asleep clearly by the way they lack of stiffness of someone awake they moved to easily for someone who would've been awake. I only knew Derek was awake due to the lack of deep breathing of someone who would be asleep. I leaned up slightly to stretch and Derek let me, I turned to look at him and he slightly smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" I whispered. Andrew had soft country music playing in the back ground; I guest to have something to just have noise instead of the quietness.

"Couple of hours. The wolf in me likes to be up with the sun." This is weird, considering he is a werewolf.

"Meaning you didn't really go back to sleep." I smiled at him, as he slightly looked away. I poked his stomach, and I could feel my smile get wider at his cuteness.

"Do you know when we are going to stop?" He seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Not sure. But Andrew will have to stop for gas soon." I nod and lean up fully, stretching more and looking around. We were on the highway; trees mainly filled the view as we were at the moment in the middle of nowhere. Means were we probably making great time, and that Andrew was speeding a little. He had mentioned it'll probably take about a full week of Motels, gas stations, and driving.

"How the heck are they still asleep?" I leaned forward and hit Simon and Michael upside the head. The both groaned and rubbed the spot where I hit them.

"Geese, Chloe. What?"

"You slept most of the day. Wake up. I'm bored."

"Then make up with your boyfriend." Michael said, turning slightly and closing his eyes again.

"You don't want to see that." I said hitting him in the head again. He groaned out of announce and turned to glare at me. I smiled innocently at him and he sighed turning back around.

"Okay we're awake. What do you want?"

"Don't know. Like I said I was bored." Simon smiled at me and shook his head, turning to face us-Derek and I.

"Have about a game then?" Michael turned at that point and agreed. After we finally got Derek to agree with had to think about a game-car game to play.

"20 Questions?" We all shrug and began. Apparently 'Ladies first' applied so I had to go first. Deciding between an Animal, Mineral, or Vegetable. I knew if I picked an animal I would've pick a wolf and that would've been a little obvious. I had no idea what a mineral was or even anything that could relate to one. So Vegetable it was.

After about 18 questions, I was getting a little irritated because I didn't realize how many vegetables there were. But I had chosen the easiest one there is and they have yet to figure it out. When the time came to give the final decision they didn't guess tomatoes. It was Simon's turn and I am pretty sure that his was an Animal because the only person who would know what a mineral was is Derek.

_-New School-_

Two hours and a lot of 20 questions later, we finally got bored and decided another game. Which happened to be how long you could hold your breath, we had only played two rounds before the four of us got light headed and had to stop. We basically just thought of all the games we could and played, before we came up to a gas station and Andrew stopped to fill up and had everyone use a bathroom break.

We filled up on snacks and drinks, stretching our legs for about thirty minutes before actually getting up and leaving back on the road. This time Andrew picked a radio station everyone had agreed on and we all sung to the songs we had known. Derek mainly stayed to himself and didn't sing but I know he found it amusing that everyone was. We were having a great time, so far on this road trip.

_-End of Chapter-_

_I know it is short, but I think of this as a filler just to like get an idea what happened the whole trip to the Rebellion Safe Camp. Not much more to read, as I think it'll be finish in the next 3 chapters maybe not even three, more like less than that. Thanks for reading –J. _


	11. Introduction to Camp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 11- Introduction to Camp

_(Third Person)_

Andrew knew they only had one more day and they'll be there. He pulled into a motel, for what was probably the third time this week. Giving the boys one room, girls another, and he had a room by himself. Just like always; none of them really questioned why he got a room by himself after the first time they asked. His answer was that he had insomnia and does work at night. Pretty much hearing that he doesn't sleep at night and works they didn't want to share a room where they, themselves wouldn't get sleep.

So just like all the other nights, he got his own room and called Kit. Kit had answered on the third ring, sounding like he just woke up.

"Kit, its Andrew."

"Andrew, how are my kids?" At the mention of 'his kids' Andrew couldn't help but look around the room. They didn't know exactly why they were heading to the Rebellion Camp other than it doubled as a safe camp for Supernaturals.

"Great. Listen Kit. We're driving to the Rebellion Camp. And we'll be there by tomorrow. The kids have no idea that you are there, but I wanted to know what cabin you are at so I could drop them off."

"Why don't they know?"

"Just in case, they get caught they wouldn't relive the location. And that you are there, letting everyone in that location in danger." Kit was silence for several moments.

"Cabin 25. Its miles down the road after you sign in and get all the information you need they'll show up which cabin you'll be at. Usually they try to group by how many are in the group and which would fit in the house. I'm alone here, so nobody new has entered. In other words, the kids would probably be with me and then you get a cabin by yourself." Andrew had mentioned to Kit that he also had Chloe and Michael with him, explaining most of everything he knew.

After a few more explanations, so Andrew was ready for the camp before he got there they bid goodbye and Andrew looked at the clock.

**2 O'clock in the morning. **

He decided to take a quick shower, dress for the next day and went to sleep.

_-New School-_

The group left about midafternoon to head to the camp. Chloe was next to Derek, whispering like usual. Michael, Simon, and Tori were in a conversation about the camp. Andrew didn't really want to cause any more hype yet. As he planned on telling them the main reason for going, but seeing as they were slightly nervous he left that alone and decided to talk about everything that will happen after they started living there.

"Kids…" Andrew started before he launched into the system of the schooling and how the housing worked. Basically the schooling would be like a regular school, located in the middle of the camp. They will still learn Math, Science, History, and English/Reading. But the added classes would be about their powers; how to control them, what comes with being (What you are), and even a few ways to use the power. The camp even had Werewolves for Derek to learn from, which sparked an interest in Derek, but he was still cautious. After hearing that they were all silently happy about that.

Then Andrew talked about the housing situation and how it worked. Getting them ready that they might have to share with another 'family'. He wanted to warn them, in his only way to tell them that there 'might' be another person there. Andrew left it there, letting them about it. Derek, Michael, and Tori were the only ones who looked slightly alarmed that they might have to share with another family.

Chloe, who was the shy one, didn't like that think of being around new people. Simon was outgoing and always made friends easily just like Michael, but Michael's worry was for his sister who wasn't like him. Derek was the antisocial one and he didn't want his 'pack' in any trouble. Tori was that she wouldn't like any of the people in the house, as she knew she could be a princess she very much is.

_-New School-_

When they pulled up. There was a lone cabin, one cart as to have the workers go back and forth between other cabins doing their jobs. Once the stepped out of the car, they could feel the power coming from around them. It wasn't right next to them, but probably miles down the road and it was powerful enough that they could feel it. Andrew walked straight into the cabin and waited for the kids who were too busy looking around.

It took a moment, before they all gathered into the cabin, which looked like a restration building. A man, probably mid-twenties; brown hair that had this 'just got out of bed-messy look', hazel eyes, probably Andrew's height, and dress very casually with a light blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello. How may I help you?" He smiled at all of them, but directed the question to Andrew, the 'adult'. Andrew seemed to rack his brain for a moment.

"Magique." This is the French word for Magical. The twenty-something year old smiled and pointed to the back. Andrew nods and follows, while also motioning us to follow him.

"Supernaturals?" He looked around the room and they nod.

"We're interested in living in the grounds. Under the safety that can be provide." Andrew looked at the kids, them back at the man. While the man does the same, bring out the papers.

"Names, Power, and Age." Handing each one a card, first. Doing as they were told, they handed them back to him. The man then preceded to hand Andrew a packet of papers.

"First ten is a contract. Short term? Basically saying you won't give this location up to the enemy. You would work here to help maintain this camp. And if you shall leave this camp and get caught by the opposing side, you would die to protect everyone in this place and everyone who leaves here. The next 5 are about the kids: Grades while in the normal school system, what they were learning, who they're related to, and why they are running. The 6 page would be about you, which goes into more detail because you are the adult."

Andrew signs and fills out the papers, handing them back to the man. Who had introduced himself to the kids and what his power was. He was a Sorcerer, and his name was Alex. When Andrew handed Alex the papers, he disappeared for a moment, only to appear with a card and a couple set of keys.

"Cabin 25 and Cabin 26 will be for you guys. One person would overload and be in Cabin 26. These keys go with the cabins. I'll show you the way." Alex got in the cart and everyone had got in the car following. Alex stopped after about two miles in, unlocking the magic barrier that kept out anything. Alex walked to the car.

"Cabin 25 is about 26 miles down the road. Cabin 26 is a mile further. The kids will start school next week after my boss comes up with their schedule. And the owner will visit you soon, giving you back up information and the rules and laws of this place." Alex bid them goodbye and wish them luck.

The group took in everything. They saw many cabins, motorbikes, people, and trees. They had saw lots of children and teenagers giving them hope as it looked like there were more than fifty kids and teenagers. They also saw adults: some looked watchful-like they were the police- that was mainly the ones they had seen. But knowing there had to be more. It was like a mini city in the woods.

When they finally reached Cabin 25, Andrew told them the kids would stay here. They all got their buffel bags out and followed Andrew up to the Cabin. Kit answered the door; smiling at the group. They all tackled him in a hug.

_-New School-_

After Kit caught them up on how he had got to the Camp and what had happened. Kit had showed them to the rooms. Tori and Chloe were to share a room, Simon and Michael a room, which gave Derek and Kit their own rooms. It had worked out that way, as Simon and Michael had become really good friends and Derek didn't mind not sharing a room. It would stay cleaner that way, was his reasoning. Kit had a map of the camp; where the living areas were and of course where everything was located. School, Library, Gym, and the pool were all located in the middle of the camp. The camp was shaped like a circle, which was easy enough to remember.

Andrew left shortly after that, to break in the cabin he was staying at. The kids then took that opptunity to catch him up on what happened to them. When Kit found out that Derek and Chloe were together, he did nothing but smiled at the two and then set one simple rule. Doors remain open when they were in a room together.


	12. Return of the Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

Chapter 12- Return of the Stranger

We've been here for probably a few days and have gotten use this life. All of us have taken a few trips to the camp's square, getting to know a few of the kids. Well; Simon, Michael, and Tori were. Derek and I were fine and let them talk, making new friends. It was easy for them too, the kids were nice I knew that much just by listening to them talk. Derek and I really just went to the gym most of the time, Michael and Simon followed most days but other than that they socialized.

But today was the day we would meet the basically owner of the camp, the one who started all this for the Supernaturals. I had dark blue jean shorts that were studded on with black leggings that stopped just above my ankles, a white tank top that had a skull with wings coming out from behind it with 'Rock 'n' Roll' written on it, a black leather jacket – since it was cold in the cabin-, and black studded converse. Derek, Michael and Kit were out getting wood for the fireplace. Simon, Tori, and I were finishing up the chores because apparently we weren't up early enough and didn't get our chores done as fast as Derek and Michael had.

_-New School-_

It was noon when there was a knock on the door, knowing it was the owner of the camp we all waited in the living room while Kit answered the door. I sat by Derek, Michael next to Tori who was next to Simon. When the man entered the living room, I recognized him, but I couldn't think from where.

"Hello, Kids. I'm Dominic and I am a shaman." His name sounded familiar, the more I studied him the more I knew I knew him. His hair was pulled back in a small pony tail, and he was wearing a suit black and a dark purple shirt. The more he talked the more I recognized him. I had to interrupt him.

"You're on both sides, aren't you?" Everyone turned to look at me, Dominic nods at me.

"Yes, I am. It helps keeping this place out of view from them." I nod at him. "But I don't know how you know that."

"Oh. Sorry. I am Chloe, the girl you saved a couple months ago." He stared at me for a moment, before recognition shown in his eyes.

"I see you took my offer up in hiding. Good job. They have no idea where you went." He slightly smiles at me. I nod, once again. Dominic keeps talking about the rules and laws of the camp. Which was no fighting and no powers outside of class. He told us what would happen if we leave the camp to get food, clothing, or any other thing and what to do when we want back in. Basically the force field keeping everything out was like a key and knows who to let in and who not to after a while. He also says it was time we started school and personally handed us our schedules of the classes we would take. He left after that, more business to attend to. I guess.

Derek and I went out for a walk. Holding hands, mainly. We talked little, just enjoying the outdoors.

"Hey, Chloe?"

"Mmmm." I was staring out in the trees that surrounded the cabin so I turned to look at him.

"Dominic… was the one who saved you?"

"Yeah…"

"What did he say after he healed you?"

"Basically, that I was more powerful than my brother, and that they wanted me and I had to run and stay hidden. Then he pushed me to run, away from him." I shrug as he nods.

We started walking back to the cabin.


	13. Dad?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 13- Dad?

It was close to the end of the camp's school year. They were having end of the year dance and that we were all going to. Kit had been a little quiet and to himself. Derek says it's usually when an old contact asked him some help and he didn't know how to help. So we all pretty much left him alone. Only asking for money when we all needed to go shopping for clothes for the dance.

Tori had a somewhat boyfriend, Simon and Michael had girlfriends. So really, we had to invite them with us as well they were all somewhat matching. Tori's dress was a dark purple with black lace all over it and it stopped about mid-thigh and her shoes were like small boots with a heel built into them. Her-somewhat-boyfriend had black slacks and a dress shirt that was the same color. Simon girlfriend had a deep red dress that had silver dazzled on her sweat heart neck line and it was complete with a silver high heel, to make her the same height as Simon as she was about my height.

Michael's girlfriend had a pure black dress, sweat heart neck line, and lace for the skirt part, but it did had a black fabric until the knee to cover everything, she also had black heels so the dress didn't drag on the floor. Michael clothing was all black to match his dates' dress. My dress was a light blue and black. The black was mainly on my chest, and had black lacing stopped about at the end of my rib case. Right under the lining of the end of my breast the light blue lac started which ended just above my knees. I had black open toed heels, which made me reach about Derek's chin. Derek had black slacks and the same color dress shirt with a black tie.

The dance was the end of the week. All the girls had planned on going to Simon's girls place to get ready since she was an only child. Then all the guys would meet us there. The school had been talking non-stop about it. Apparently, this was the only dance that had non supervision and was the biggest of all. Everyone was in the living room, playing with the video game we had bought shortly after we moved in when there was a knock on the door. Kit yelled that he had it and answered. There was whispering and Derek, paused the game. Michael, Simon, and even Tori made their complaints of stopping. I just looked curiosity at Derek, who had his eyebrow raised. Kit let the person in the door and they walked into the living room. I glanced up and did a double take.

"Dad?" Michael and I looked at each other, then back at him.

"Chloe. Michael." Dad looked at us, then the rest of us in the room.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Glancing at Michael, I nod and get up. Leading them into my room and turning on the radio slightly.

"Derek, can't hear us now. Dad… w-what?" He sighed and pointed to Tori's bed, meaning Michael and I should sit on it. We did.

"So, I take it you know what you are." He looked between us and it was a statement not a question. Michael and I nod.

"Your mother… when she first told me about her being… being a Necromancer, of course I was shocked. But not for the reason, that I simply didn't believe her. Just she never gave any indication that she wasn't human. I mean… I believed her. One hundred percent. In return… I told her I was a Shaman." I stared at my father, not believing what I was hearing. Michael's mouth dropped open, slightly and looked weirded out. Dad looked between us once again, and took the chair out from Tori's desk and sat in it. Clasping his hands together and looking at them.

"That was a week, before our wedding. I guess for her it was now or never, so we went in without any secrets. Three months after we married, we found out she was pregnant. I was happy, really happy." I could practically see the smile on his face, with him looking down. "At the same time, your aunt Lauren, came to us about this experiment… I said absolutely not. Your mother on the other hand… she was in-between. Finally we both agreed." He sighed, looking at us once again.

"We didn't know what we were getting into until after you two were born. Your mother… she looked around Dr. Davidoff's house, which said what they did to you guys. This was taking the shaman out of you. But… only one of you took to it…correctly, I mean."

He took both of our hands in his, neither one of us has said anything. Knowing he had to get this out, without any questions well many questions. "One of you had more Shaman than the other. This caused the other to be weaker in the Necromancy… Necromancer powers do not kick in until puberty… but," Taking a deep breath, he looked at me. "Chloe started seeing them before then. I went looking for that necklace." He pointedly looked at it. "I gave it to Jennifer to give to you. Not long after that, Jennifer died. And it was because she wanted to take you two out of the experiments. So, we moved around a lot, hiding you guys. When you were about ten, I came in contact with Kit. I remembered his name being on the list and heard that he took Derek, Simon, and Tori and ran. We didn't think coming together that early was a good idea, so we stayed away from any area the other was going to be in. Until recently, we thought it was time to bring you guys back together. But you did that all by yourselves apparently. I didn't tell him your names, I just told him mine and Jennifer's as that was all that was really required. Because the just called you by your last names.

"This whole time, I've been looking for you two. I decided to ask Kit, knowing he might know something. And he did, he wouldn't tell me at first, because he didn't know if someone got to me too or not. It took a lot of convincing, but he finally gave me this place. I knew I had to lead them away from this place, before I came here. I knew someone was following me, after I saw you guys were gone. I lead them to Florida, while I came here."

He completely, stopped and looked at us almost begging for us to say something.

"Does this mean we have to leave?" I question.

"God, no. This place it safer than anything."

"So…" Michael rolled his hands as to almost question what was going to happen next.

"WE will continue to live here. Kit is down there talking to Derek, Simon, and Tori about everything. I would move in this cabin, to help Kit out." We nod, and just stare at each other before dad questioned.

"How did you meet them, first? That school was pretty big." Michael turned to me, smirking.

"I met, Simon first, but it was only because I was the new kid and he was curious and in my Art class. Derek was in a couple of my classes. We all started hanging out, more and more. Then… I started dating Derek." I shrug and looked at dad. Who looked slightly shocked, but then started smiling.

"So, what are Simon's, Derek's, and Tori's powers?"

"I, offense, dad. But shouldn't you know?" He shook his head at Michael.

"The experiments, really kept the kids and family to themselves. Kit and I agreed not to tell the powers of our kids." We nod Michael answers.

"Simon's a Sorcerer. Tori is a Witch- Sorcerer mix. Derek is a Werewolf." Dad glanced at me, slightly worried but curious shown more.

"Has Kit talked to you about dating a Werewolf?" I shook my head. "Has Derek?" Again, I shook my head, he sighed.

"You need to talk to Derek."

"Why?" Derek glanced at Michael, and then looked back at me.

"Werewolves… are just like Wolves. Thy find that special person and they stay with them for the rest of their lives. Loyal, protective, and affectionate only towards that person." Slightly confused.

"What does that have to do with me?" Dad sighed, patting my knee and stood up putting the chair back where it was. We all left the room, after I turned off the radio.

_-New School-_

Two weeks later.

I asked, Derek what my dad was talking about and he answered. Truthfully. He explained everything, and what being a 'Mate' meant for a werewolf. And it meant, I was his mate. Basically he was mean for the rest of his life. And the longer we were together, I wouldn't want anyone else and it would be harder to keep our hands off each other until we… become intimate. Even then, it'll be hard to stay away until he 'marked' me which he said he wouldn't do until we were married and I asked for it. He explained the marking which didn't seem much. Basically he would bite me during sex, in this certain spot that only he'll know and he wouldn't know until we had sex.

It had been a lot of take in, but I had got used to it and we don't push each other much into that direction. Derek also had to move in with Michael and Simon. Which the room was big enough for it, but Michael and Simon still wanted bunk beds for some strange reason. Dad moved into Derek's old room and so far everything was okay and fine. Michael still was with Skylar, and Simon was still with Taylor. Tori was with Jack, who use to be her somewhat boyfriend. Now they call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. All of us, was pretty happy.


End file.
